


Ironic Negligence

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fisting, Incest, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Scissoring, Sex, Sexual Content, Tribadism, Vibrator, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's mother has a particular favour she likes to ask of of her daughter. Rose has a particular favour she likes to ask of her mother. So goes their constant war of generosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rose, dear, could you come in here for a moment?”

Rose smacked her palm against her forehead. She was certain she'd walked quietly enough past her mother's room, yet somehow her mom's preternatural hearing had picked out her footfall. Rose sighed. What did the daft old lush want now?

“Coming, Mother,” she called. She pushed open the door to her mother's room and continued “What is it you...oh, for goodness' sake.” That last part was a reaction to the sight that greeted her. Her mother was sitting on the bed, martini in hand and the complete kit to make more on the bedside table. That wasn't so unusual. What was, for Rose, becoming far too usual was the fact that her mother was naked from the waste down.

Mrs. Lalonde's housecoat was rolled up over her thighs, her legs were bent at the knee and spread far apart. Her dark, swollen labia were wide open, a swathe of glistening pink visible between them, all surrounded by a thick blonde bush.

Rose grimaced. “Not this again, Mother.”

Mrs. Lalonde pouted. “But sweetie, I'm horny.”

“And drunk.”

“Oh, yes indeed.” Mrs. Lalonde took a sip of martini. “That's a little beside the point, though. Be a dear and fist Mommy until she comes.”

“Rose scowled. “And if I do that just one more time?”

“Perhaps we could see about getting that golden wizard statue you had your eye on.”

“But I don't even like...oh, never mind. Fine.”

“That's my girl!” Mrs. Lalonde beamed drunkenly and tousled Rose's hair as she climbed onto the bed.

“I don't see why you don't just this yourself,” Rose grumbled as she rolled up her sleeve and seated herself between her mother's legs.

“Dearest, you do it so well! And your hands are just the right size.”

“If you say so. Are you ready?”

“I'm plenty wet, darling.” That was true enough. Mrs. Lalonde's thatch of golden pubes were dewy with her arousal. She sighed lustily, letting her magnificent bosom heave as though she was a valkyrie in a particularly strange and debauched version of a Ring Cycle production. “I've been fantasizing about those handsome men your boyfriends have for relatives all day.”

Rose coloured. “They are not my boyfriends, Mother, and I'll thank you not to share your perversions with me.”

“Anything you say, precious. But if I were you I would most certainly invite your friends and their relatives to run a train in me.”

Rose stuck out her tongue and pulled a face. She would have put her fingers in her ears, but they had business to attend to.

Her index finger slid into her mother's sloppy cunt with no resistance whatsoever. Similarly, her middle finger went in easily, then her ring finger. The loose muscle ring that was her mother's entrance gripped her digits with infinitesimal pressure when Rose added her pinky.

Mrs. Lalonde sighed at this sad state of affairs. “And it's not as though I don't do my Kegels regularly,” she said. “I wonder if your friends' relatives have big cocks? It does take a man of considerable girth to satisfy me these days.”

“Possibly because you keep trying to fit ever larger things up there,” Rose said.

“Yes well, nothing for it I suppose. Thumb and knuckles now, love, get your whole hand in there.”

Rose complied, forming her hand into an arrowhead and pushing forward. Her hand slid in up to the knuckles with a squelch, and then her mom's vagina closed slackly around her wrist.

“Well done, Rosie!”

Rose closed her hand into a fist and sharply turned it a couple of times.

“Ohhh yes!” Mrs. Lalonde moaned as Rose's knuckles pressed into her sweet spots. He free hand squeezed one of her massive mammaries, groping it through her housecoat. Her other hand conveyed the last of her martini to her lips, then effortlessly set about making a new one. She didn't even watch, but every step was carried out perfectly. The olive plopped into the glass and she happily resumed drinking.

Rose waited until her mother had finished mixing before she started to pump her fist up and down her mom's slick tunnel. Her arm went deeper with every thrust; inch after inch was swallowed up by warm flesh, emerging soaked in fragrant juices. Soon she was in almost up to the elbow, only a tiny distance away from the entrance to her mom's womb.

Mrs. Lalonde made her usual request. “Harder, my jewel. Mommy can't feel it quite as much as she'd like.”

Rose shrugged and began to pound her mother's hole as vigorously as her slender arm would allow. The 'slish' of wet flesh on wet flesh filled their ears, coupled with Mrs. Lalonde's gasps and moans, interspersed with the noise of her alcoholic endeavours.

“Ooooooh, yessss,” she cried. “Keep going, Rosie, aah, mmmmm [pause for a sip of martini] nnng oh God yes that's sooooo goooood, where did I get [brief suck of the olive before returning it to the glass] such a talented [slurp] daughter! Yes, yes, yesss, keep going, you're wonderful! Ooooh FUCK! [eat olive, swallow rest of drink, prepare fresh glass one handed] KEEP GOING! Oh, do forgive me, but this feels amazing. Please UUUHNNN! Harder!

Rose rolled her eyes. Her mother's erotolalic demands for more stimulation would never cease until she put every last ounce of strength into the fist-fucking. So it was that she ended up practically punching her mother's cervix before said matriarch's screams reached fever pitch and the commentary from above stopped. Wasn't the cervix supposed to remain inviolate, anything less fluid than semen penetrating it bringing great pain? Rose hadn't dared venture that deep in her exploration of her own body, but she certainly didn't imagine it could be comfortable.

Mrs. Lalonde was reaching her peak. Rose could feel her mother's inner walls pulsing around her arm. She could see her mom's eyes were glazed and her mouth open. Even the martini glass had been set aside. Mrs. Lalonde threw back her head and squeezed her breast relentlessly. She drew in a deep, shuddery breath as her orgasm took her.

“Oh!” she said.

And that was it. A few notes of pleasure sang in her body. Her thighs twitched a little. Her insides spasmed around Rose's arms a couple of times, and then went quiescent. Rose pulled out her arm with a slippery sort of pop, trailing sticky strings and dripping drops of her mom's girl-cum.

“Oh dear,” said Mrs. Lalonde. “A bit of a damp squib that one. What a disappointment.” She sighed. After a couple of seconds, she pulled her protesting daughter into a tight hug, pressing her bust against Rose's face.

“I'm not blaming you of course, sweetie,” she continued, sighing again. “It's just that, well...your entire forearm isn't as big as some of the toys I use these days.”

“Mff dgg nff nrr nnn nrrr drr,” Rose mumbled, her mouth blocked by a suffocating mass of tit.

“Sorry, darling?” Mrs. Lalonde let her daughter pull away a bit.

“I said,” Rose repeated, “that I did not need to know that.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Rose wasn't quite sure what to say after that. Her mother looked genuinely disconsolate.

An idea slowly percolated through vermouth-soaked neurons.

“Rose,” said Mrs. Lalonde slowly, “do you think that you could perhaps get both hands inside me?”

Rose blinked. “Both hands?”

“Yes. I think you can handle it.”

“I wasn't concerned about myself.”

“Go for it, dear. Fill me up.”

“If that's what you want.”

Rose pressed her fingers together and put her fingertips up against her mother's hole. All eight of her fingers slipped in easily enough, then her thumbs joined them. Mrs. Lalonde goraned as her pussy started to really stretch around Rose's knuckles. Soon, Rose's wrists were swallowed up again, and she clasped her fingers together, letting her knuckles form a penetrating point as she pushed her way in. It was slower going this time: both her arms put together were wide enough that even her mother's well-used walls were tight enough to grip them.

Mrs. Lalonde was gasping as she struggled to adjust to the rare feeling of being thoroughly filled. Only when she braved one of her largest dildos did she get such an experience. This was better than cold lumps of silicone and plastic, though. Rose's hands were warm and vital, twisting and turning in their quest to squeeze ever deeper into her greedy vagina. Mrs. Lalonde could even feel her outer lips being stretched, along with the occasional thrill of exquisite pleasure as Rose's skin brushed up against her tumescent clitoris.

Rose's hands fetched up against her mother's cervix, and she pulled her hands back out. Her mom's inner walls, even as slick as they were gripped them as though reluctant to let them go. Rose watched in amazement as her mom's vulva bulged out around her arms. She got them out to her wrists, then started to wriggle them back in for another run.

Mrs. Lalonde screeched. “OH GOD YES!” she yelled. “Do it Rose, fist-fuck Mommy! Punish me!”

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes again at her mother's unseemly enthusiasm, but she did as she was told. She felt her mom's already cavernous pussy stretch out even further as she wriggled and twisted and wormed her arms in as fast as she could. Faster and faster Rose went, the fleshy walls squeezing her hands together becoming ever wetter, ever more pliant. She could feel them throbbing. Her mother was screaming and moaning, sloshing martini everywhere as she writhed in pleasure.

Rose made one last effort to push her mom over the edge. Juices splattered out around her arms as she reamed her mother's pussy wide open. Mrs. Lalonde gasped, then howled like an animal as she came. Her body convulsed mightily; she pressed her hand to her chest, squeezing her boobs hard against her ribs, rubbing her stiff nipples through her layers of clothing.

What happened next was not completely expected, at least for Rose. Mrs. Lalonde had been vaguely aware that all those martinis had been going somewhere, but between bliss of both the carnal and alcoholic kind, she hadn't paid much attention to the needs of her bladder. Now with the general orgasmic chaos in her loins, it opened up and her pee-hole, compressed by Rose's arms, let fly with a spurting fountain of hot, golden urine.

Rose shrieked and fell back as piss splattered all over her. “What the...BLUH!”

Rose desperately tried to pull away, but her mother's Kegel exercises had evidently had some effect. Her walls were clamped around Rose's arms like a warm, wet vice. Rose's position meant that the piss soaked her hair down to her scalp.

“Mother!” Rose shouted, desperately trying to twist away from the spray. “Mom!”

Mrs. Lalonde's orgasm passed, and her shower of pee slowed to a trickle, then a dribble before it finally stopped. She felt Rose's arms slip out of her, accompanied by a wet squelch. Her pussy gaped in their wake. Rose was able to see deep inside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the soaked and unamused face of her daughter.

“Oh my. I'm terribly sorry, dearest.” Rose continued to glare. Mrs. Lalonde contrived to look serious. A 'snrk' of suppressed laughter escaped her lips.

“Mommy is...quite drunk, sweetie.”

“Yes. I'd noticed,” Rose deadpanned. She ran her hand across her fringe and flicked it to one side with a spray of pee. Mrs. Lalonde could stand no more.

“Pfffhahahahaha! Oh my, your face! Heeheeheheheheh!”

Rose sighed, hopped off the bed and made for the door. Mrs. Lalonde got over her giggling fit and called,

“Rose, wait, I didn't mean...” The door clicked shut behind her daughter's back. “...oh.” Mrs. Lalonde looked at her martini glass. She looked at the collection of martini components on the nightstand. She looked at the wet patch in front of her. Then she too sighed, put aside her glass and stood up, wobbling only slightly.

Rose returned later, all fresh and pink from an extremely hot, extremely long shower. She'd decided that it'd be very inconvenient and embarrassing if her mother died of choking on vomit or falling off the bed head-first, so she made a point of checking on her.

What Rose saw when she entered her mother's room this time again surprised her, but for a different reason. The bedding had been stripped and replaced with clean linens. The martini ingredients had been cleared from the bedside table. And her mother stood in the centre of the room, hair and makeup immaculate, as freshly bathed as Rose. Her housecoat was back to its usual state: neatly pressed and down to her knees.

“Mother?” Rose said.

“Hello, Rosie.” There was a silence, which became an extended silence, which was re-released as a director's cut special edition silence with deleted scenes included. Finally, Mrs. Lalonde said, “Listen...”

“Mother, you really don't have to...”

“No, I do. I'm sorry for peeing on you Rose. And i'm sorry for laughing at you. You were doing something nice for me and I didn't repay you properly at all.”

“Well, I suppose we can look at it like this.”

“Yes?”

“If I made you lose control like that, I must have been doing something right.” Rose smiled.

Mrs. Lalonde smiled back, and swept forward to envelop her daughter in a tight hug. “I do love you, Rose darling,” she said.

“I know,” Rose replied, putting her own arms around her mom's back. “I love you too...” Rose paused. Should she say it? Oh, what the hell. “...Mommy.”

They stood clasped in their embrace for a few moments, then Mrs. Lalonde sniffed and said,

“Dear, you still smell of pee.”

“Fuck.”

“Language, young lady.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like that, darling?"

Mrs. Lalonde looked down and smiled at her daughter as she asked the question. Rose was curled up snugly in her mom's lap, her lips firmly clasped around the nipple of one of her mother's magnificent breasts. Little sucking noises came from her mouth for a moment more, then she let the warm titflesh drop from her lips. She turned her face towards her mom's and replied:

"You know perfectly well I do, mother. You often ask me that question. And to my utmost surprise, the answer is mostly yes, which probably implies some sort of hideous complex on my part.”

A thin white trickle leaked from Mrs. Lalonde's nipple, the one Rose had been sucking on. Rose briefly bent her head and licked up the fluid before continuing. 

"What amazes me is that you actually started lactating. It's not as though you've ever been pregnant."

"The answer is obvious, Rose dearest," said her mother. "It's because my boobs want to please you as much as the rest of me. You've been sucking them so diligently every time we play together; it's only to be expected that they react as nature intended."

"I suppose that makes as much sense as any other explanation."

Rose returned to suckling at her mother's breast. A stream of sweet milk filled her mouth, and she greedily swallowed it down. Mrs. Lalonde smiled benignly at her. She ran her hands through Rose's pale blonde hair and enjoyed the sensations produced by her daughter's lips. She felt exceedingly content, exceedingly maternal. 

After a few minutes, the attraction of that began to pall. My, the girl can drink, Mrs. Lalonde thought. Her daughter continued to suck unabated. Perhaps a little distraction is in order. She ran a hand down Rose's body, starting at her shoulder. Rose murmured around her mouthful of tit. Her mom's hand slid down over her side, past her midriff and onto her butt. She blushed a little as her mother started to knead her buttock, fingers squeezing and massaging the soft flesh beneath them. 

Mrs. Lalonde grinned a wicked grin. "Hmm, has my girl put on a little weight?" she teased. "It feels like you have."

Rose pulled her mouth away from her mother's nipple so fast there was an audible pop. "What!? I most certainly have not! What are you doing anyway?"

"I thought I'd provide a little entertainment for you while you drink." Mrs. Lalonde clapped her free hand onto Rose's other buttock and squeezed hard, making Rose yelp in surprise. 

"What kind of entertainment?" Rose said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Shh, you just go back to doing what you were doing and let me take care of everything.”

Rose shrugged and resumed suckling. Her mother moved her hand down to the point where buttock became thigh and delicately wriggled her fingers into the warm crevice formed by Rose's closed legs. Rose inadvertently sucked a little harder, trying to gasp as her mom's fingers brushed against the outer edges of her pussy. With that touch, she suddenly found herself rather aware of her cleft, and just how arousing she found it to have her face pressed close to a huge pair of breasts. Slowly, so as not to seem too eager, she adjusted her position so that a little more of her sex was accessible to her mom's fingers. 

Mrs. Lalonde was quick to take advantage of her Rose's lust. She gave her fingers a lick, then teasingly drew them down the centre of Rose's slit, just tickling the edges of her outer lips. She reached the bottom and pushed her digits in a little deeper, then brought them back up just as torturously slowly. Rose's folds slid open in their wake. Mrs. Lalonde approached Rose's clitoris, edging around it, and felt the lips on her nipple tighten a little as Rose suppressed another gasp. Mrs. Lalonde teased her a little more, then spread Rose's lips wide open with her index and fore fingers. Rose shuddered as cool air reached her delicate pink membranes. 

As she ran them across Rose's now exposed pussy flesh, Mrs. Lalonde's fingertips gathered the first few traces of Rose's dew. Deeming her daughter to be insufficiently moist for the good hard finger fucking she intended to give her, Mrs. Lalonde began playing with her daughter’s pink much more firmly. Her fingers slished their way up and down Rose's inner lips while her thumb relentlessly probed and prodded her swelling clit. She circled it, stroked it through its hood and even delivered a series of feather-light taps to the parts of it that dared peek out from under that little cover. 

Muffled squeaks escaped Rose. She sucked with single-minded devotion, draining the last few drops of milk from her mother’s weighty tit. She glanced across at the breast she hadn't suckled yet, which presumably still brimmed with milk. But her belly was fairly full now, and moving would be a hassle. So instead, to distract herself from the sensations welling up in her loins she used her tongue to stimulate the nipple around which she already had her mouth, attempting to return a little of the pleasure she was feeling to her mom. Her tongue circled the puffy areola; it lapped at the puckered tip of the nipple, licking up the very last few drops of milk. Rose settled into a routine of flicking the erect bud back and forth, focussing on her erogenous target as diligently as her mother was focussing on her pussy.

Mrs. Lalonde gasped, then smiled as Rose started licking her nipple. She enjoyed having her boobs sucked, but the licking seemed somehow far more exciting, far more erotically charged. She felt her own nethers begin to tingle even as she played with Rose's. 

Her ministrations were having an effect. Rose's entrance drooled a steady stream of juices, slicking the rest of her vulva. Mrs. Lalonde circled Rose's opening with her fingertip. It was warm, wide, inviting. She dipped her index finger in. Rose tensed, then relaxed as she easily took it. Mrs. Lalonde's middle finger joined its companion and she began to pump them in and out. Hot floods of pussy juice surged out over her hand, covering it in glistening wetness as she pushed deeper and faster. 

Rose moaned around her mom's nipple. Her licks were becoming weak and ineffectual; each time she tried to focus on licking a tide of pleasure would rush up from her pussy and cause her to just lie there, blissed out, with the teat sitting uselessly in her mouth. Giving it up as a bad job, she just let her mother's breast go and enjoyed the delights being inflicted upon her. 

Rose's pussy twitched around Mrs. Lalonde's fingers as they thrust back and forth. It begged for more stimulation. Mrs. Lalonde obliged, driving a third finger in beside the other pair. It went in more slowly than the previous two. Rose groaned as she felt herself stretch around it. Once it was in, though, Mrs. Lalonde's relentless pounding meant that all three digits fucked Rose just as swiftly as two had. 

Rose was losing control of herself. Her moans became squeaks and squeals; her hips moved against her will. Her mother's fingers were crushing her defences and rooting out all her most secret places with practised ease. She gloried in how good her mom was making her feel, though she was a little annoyed at how quickly she'd lost the advantage in their eternal war of. generous one-upmanship.

With a suddenness that made Rose gasp, Mrs. Lalonde removed her fingers from her daughter's pussy. The sudden lack of stimulation was so distressing that Rose almost protested, but before she could, her mom shuffled out from beneath her, letting her fall onto the bed. Firm but gentle hands—one slick with her. juices—gripped her and rolled her onto her back. Her mom took hold of her knees and Rose allowed herself to be spread wide open. 

Mrs. Lalonde loomed over her daughter. Rose watched her hunker down and put her head between Rose's thighs, and then whatever chance Rose had of winning this particular battle of snark went completely out of the window. Mrs. Lalonde was a cunnilinguist of the finest order. Her tongue drew out Rose's pleasure a thousand times better than her or anyone's fingers could have. It was soft one moment, slipping over Rose's folds and merging with her crevices, then hard the next, a tense, rigid lump of muscle that stabbed deep into her centre to seek out her most delicate spots: tormenting, tantalising, tickling and titillating. It wasn't just oral sex. It was a tongue-fucking. Rose's mom played her daughter's pussy like a violin, with her tongue as the bow. 

The sounds that issued from Rose's mouth were less musical than a violin, but no less charming to someone who had an ear for them. She moaned, whimpered, squeaked, squealed, yelped and screamed. When her mother fastened her lips around her clitoris and licked it she threw back her head and howled. Her cheeks burned with shame at her inability to control the expression of her ecstasy. Her howl ceased when her mom moved on to less sensitive areas, leaving her panting and drooling. 

Rose could feel herself getting close. The heat from her loins was rising up into her stomach to mingle with the warmth of the milk that still lingered there. Her muscles tensed and she took a deep breath. 

Mrs. Lalonde knew well the ways of ladies in the throes of the little death. For that reason, she finished off Rose with a long, graceful lap from the bottom of her pussy to the tip of her clit. In the same movement, she brought her head out from between Rose's legs. She sat back and watched in triumph as her girl's legs clenched tight shut and her body shook in orgasm. 

Rose's climax forced a scream from her lungs. She bucked her hips upwards and held that pose, trembling, until the last few traces of pleasure flowed out of her. She fell back into the sheets and gasped for breath.

Mrs. Lalonde crossed her legs and hauled her limp, sweaty daughter into her lap. "Did you like that, dear?"

"Yeeeeesssss," Rose moaned, too exhausted to even attempt to act cool. 

Mrs. Lalonde hugged Rose close, stroking her damp hair. "You're a real screamer, aren't you?"

"I am not!”

"The ringing in my ears says otherwise. Of course, you did have someone supremely talented eating you out."

Rose snorted. "Supremely talented? I could make you cum twice as loudly."

"Oh, I'm sure you could, sweetie. After all... " Mrs. Lalonde grasped Rose's hand and guided it down to her crotch. Rose felt her fingers slide through her mom's thick bush, getting warmer and moister the closer she got to her mother’s treasure. "...feel how hot and bothered I am," Mrs. Lalonde concluded as Rose's fingers settled on her pussy lips. 

"Wait, I didn't say..."

"You're not going to back out of your challenge, are you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"And anyway, it's polite to repay a favour."

Rose sighed. "Very well, mother. " She climbed out of her mom's lap and turned to face her. "What do you want me to do?"

Mrs. Lalonde lay back and spread her legs wide open. Her engorged nethers glistened between the thatch of golden pubes surrounding them, dark pink and practically steaming with desire. "Use your imagination, dear," she said. 

Rose shuffled up between her mom's legs and smirked. She knew exactly what would get her mother screaming. She formed her hand into an arrowhead and pushed her fingertips up against her mom's opening. 

"Oh, I think you'll find that a little more difficult than usual, Rosie, " Mrs. Lalonde said. 

"Hah, really?" replied Rose. "I know you've still got Thor in your closet... hey, what!? " While she was talking she pushed her fingers a couple of centimetres into her mom's snatch, then found her progress impeded. Her mother's walls flexed powerfully around her digits. 

Now it was Mrs. Lalonde's turn to smirk. "I stepped up my Kegels, dearest. And Thor and his other big friends have taken a well deserved rest in the back of my closet."

"I see." Rose set her lips in a determined line and wriggled a little more of her hand in. Her mom moaned. "I bet I can still get my whole fist in.”

"I shall enjoy the attempt," Mrs. Lalonde said. She closed her eyes and let her head sink into the covers. 

Rose continued working her hand into her mom's vagina. Wet as it was, it got even wetter as Rose slipped further in. Streams of moisture dribbled down Mrs. Lalonde's stretching walls and onto Rose's arm. Rose's passage was eased, but her mom's walls still clamped down tightly. Eventually she managed to worm her fingers in up to the knuckle. Mrs. Lalonde moaned heartily as her lips slithered over those bony lumps. 

With a grunt, Rose pushed her fingers all the way in and closed them into a tight fist. Mrs. Lalonde squealed as Rose pushed against new parts of her pussy. Her labia settled slackly around Rose's wrist. Rose twisted her her hand, grinding her knuckles against her mother's walls. Mrs. Lalonder moaned heartily, squeezing her strained inner muscles around Rose's fist. Being so stretched would play hell with her plan to exercise her vagina back into tightness, but the way it felt made that a small price to pay. At least she could show off how much progress she'd made to Rose.

For all her snark about her mother's collection of oversized toys, Rose certainly seemed intent on undoing that progress. He lips pursed with effort as she slowly wriggled her fist up her mom's tunnel, until the points of her knuckles almost brushed the still-virginal barrier to her mother's womb. That was a threshold that would remain uncrossed by Rose.

The bulk of Rose's arm distorted the shape of Mrs. Lalonde's vulva. Her clitoris bulged up and out. It was already erect, dark and engorged like a fat, obscene (but curiously sexy) tick. Its hood was far too small to contain it. It presented an irresistible target. As she slowly fisted her mother, Rose reached out and touched a tentative fingertip to the little nub. Mrs. Lalonde cooed with pleasure. Rose did it again, a little harder this time. But it wasn't enough for her mother. She reached down and pressed Rose's hand hard into her crotch. Rose's fingers pressed down hard on her mom's clit, dragging a loud moan out of Mrs. Lalonde. Having informed her daughter of what she wanted, Mrs. Lalonde took her hand away and gave control back to Rose again.

Rose was surprised. Her own clitoris was far too sensitive for anything other than the most feathery of touches. Still, she didn't intend to disappoint. She worked her fist up and down her mom's pussy a bit faster, rubbing her clit as hard as she dared. Mrs. Lalonde moaned and whimpered, but nothing Rose did could make her uncomfortable. She was an infuriating glutton for stimulation. Her clitoris absorbed the kind of punishment that would have other women screaming for mercy. Rose rubbed it as vigorously as she could. She flicked it back and forth; she pinched and squeezed it. It got to the point where she had it gripped between thumb and forefinger, wanking it like a tiny cock. Mrs. Lalonde's breathing grew ragged. She lifted her hips up off the bed in imitation of her daughter's earlier movements. She started to squeal at intervals, but beyond that, she didn't seem inclined to climax.

Rose became bored. Her mom was going—coming—nowhere fast. Her arm was getting tired out from driving her fist into her mom's snatch. And her own need was building up again, fuelled by the sights, sounds and smells of her mother's arousal. So she decided to do something different, something that would satisfy both of their desires.

With some difficulty, Rose tugged her hand out of her mom's vagina. Her mother's walls were squeezed tight around her arm, and released it with great reluctance. Mrs. Lalonde was left with her hole gaping wide open. Rose could see right inside, saw ridged inner flesh glistening in the unfamiliar light. She took her fingers away from her mother's clit. Mrs. Lalonde groaned at the sudden loss of sensation and the profound feeling of emptiness between her legs. “Why did you stop?” she grumbled. “I was enjoying that.”

“Time for something new,” Rose said. She hauled herself up so that she was face to face with her mom. Her hand was thickly covered in pussy juice, and she smeared a sticky trail up her mom's stomach and chest. She got into position, laying almost full length along her mother's body. Mrs. Lalonde smiled. She enjoyed this kind of intimacy with Rose more than her daughter knew.

Rose lowered herself and felt her mom's tits flatten against her own. Their stiffened nipples brushed past each other, sending a thrill through them both. Mrs. Lalonde was still slightly unsure of Rose's plan, but then it all became magnificently clear. Rose dipped her hips and pressed her vulva against her mom's. Mother and daughter moaned as their heat and their juices intermingled. Mrs. Lalonde's labia still hung wide open, allowing Rose to slip her own lips between them and rub against the sensitive flesh within.

Rose's half-hooded clit bumped against her mother's exposed one. Both women screamed and clutched each other, sent into shuddering paroxysms by the intense burst of pleasure. Mrs. Lalonde put a hand on her daughter's butt and an arm around her neck, pulling her close. “Oh gods,” she moaned, “do that again, Rosie.”

Rose grunted her and pushed her hips against her mom's. Their cunts made wet, sloppy noises as they ground together. Endless delight poured into their bodies as their clits slid past each other. The little jewels were pushed from side to side, squeezed between their owners and briefly released into the relative coolness of the air whenever Rose raised herself up. Every move the pair made brought them closer to orgasm. Their pussies gushed moisture, forming a spreading damp spot on the sheets below them. Their wetness slicked their thighs and covered their crotches.

Rose and Mrs. Lalonde gradually found that the profluence of their pussies worked against them. They became so wet that the rubbing against each other produced no friction, no stimulation. Rose shifted herself up a bit and ground against her mom's thick pubes, which worked for a little while in a fairly scratchy, uncomfortable way. Eventually though, even those coarse hairs were soaked into a soft, slick mass that afforded her little more pleasure than her mother's slippery quim. And while she was pleasuring herself her mom was getting absolutely nothing out of it. Mrs. Lalonde grabbed her neglectful daughter's hips and tried to force her back down, groaning in frustration as she did.

Rose sighed and wriggled out of her mom's grasp. “Hang on,” she said. “I have an idea.” She crawled away from her mother and slipped off the bed.

“Mmm...aah, hurry, Rose,” Mrs. Lalonde moaned. She couldn't resist pushing a finger between her burning pussy lips. “I may finish without you.”

Rose crossed the room to her mother's closet. She flung open the doors and eyed the contents. Behind various clothes was Mrs. Lalonde's vast toy collection. The bigger ones lurked in the back. It made Rose nervous just to look at them. She was after something a lot smaller, and after rooting around in a shoebox at the bottom of the wardrobe she found it. A pink, hard plastic dildo. It was covered in knobbly little extrusions, perfect for what Rose had in mind. The base was twistable, too. Rose gave it a quick turn, and the shaft buzzed satisfyingly. Even more perfect.

Rose returned to the bed. In the short time she'd been gone, her mom had managed to sprawl herself out in the most undignified way possible. She still had her hand between her legs, but she'd stuffed another two fingers into her snatch. Rose smiled thinly and pulled her mother's hand away. Mrs. Lalonde protested, but she let Rose continue.

Rose laid the dildo lengthways along her mother's slit. The toy's bumps pressed against Mrs. Lalonde's sensitive bits, making her moan. Rose held the pink shaft in place and climbed back atop her mom. She wriggled into place, laying her hips atop her mother's again. The dildo prevented the kind of genital closeness they'd had before, but having something hard to grind on was well worth the sacrifice. Plus, there was the other advantage. Rose reached back, twisted the dildo's base and plunged herself and her mother into sheer ecstasy.

The two women howled as unceasing vibrations started to batter their senses. They squeezed the dildo between them with bruising force, desperate to invite that glorious buzzing sensation into every inch of their pussies. Lost in the quest for higher and purer pleasure, they each almost forgot that there was another person involved. All they knew was that they were pressed up against someone pleasantly warm and soft, and that if they bucked and rolled their hips against the little juddering wonder between them they felt good. Much more than good. So much more.

Rose did something surprising, something that brought back their awareness of each other. Practically autonomically, she leaned forward and fastened her lips around her mother's, drawing her into a kiss. Mrs. Lalonde's eyes opened wide. Despite all their pseudo-incestuous intimacies, they rarely kissed as anything more than mother and daughter. This was a kiss between lovers, powerful, passionate.

The kiss connected Rose and her mother emotionally as well as physically. Now they worked towards each other's pleasure, striving for their climaxes together. They moved with an understanding of their partner's needs, bucking the vibrator back and forth between them so it buzzed and rubbed their clits in quick, even strokes. Their locked lips and probing tongues muffled their screams, but Rose could feel her mother's quiet exaltations in her own mouth, in the subtle movements of her mom's jaw, the sexy, sinuous wriggle of her tongue. Rose was sure her mother felt it when she moaned. The idea both embarrassed and excited her.

As their passion progressed towards its inevitable and desired conclusion, Rose and Mrs. Lalonde pressed themselves closer to each other. Mrs. Lalonde kicked her legs up and wrapped them around Rose's waist, pulling her tightly in. It limited Rose's movement, but the way the vibrator felt pushed so snugly into her flesh made her disinclined to complain. She redoubled her efforts to please the both of them, twitching her hips against the dildo as much as she could, swirling her tongue around her mom's mouth with renewed vigour.

Mrs. Lalonde, for her part, tried hard to return her daughter's devotion. She slipped her hand between their chests and palmed Rose's boobs, feeling the hardness of her daughter's nipples. Rose moaned into her mother's mouth as gentle fingers squeezed her tits. Her nipples tingled under her mom's touch, cringing away from teasing fingertips yet begging for more.

They couldn't sustain their kiss any longer; their need to scream and moan had grown too powerful. They broke it only reluctantly, a last lingering trail of saliva connecting their plump, shining lips as they parted. Free of each other's mouths, they revelled in their ability to shout out every last iota of their respective pleasures. The sounds of their ecstasy mixed with the wet slish of the pussies sliding along the vibrator and the constant hum of the toy itself.

Rose and Mrs. Lalonde began to tremble with pent up sexual energy. Their bodies tautened like bowstrings. Rose arched her back, lifting her chest up as she made a slow, drawn out keening from behind gritted teeth. Her lower lips crushed the dildo almost painfully hard between her and her mom's slits. Mrs. Lalonde was panting hard, her hot breath blowing in Rose's face. Her hands had wandered off her daughter's boobs and back onto her butt, where they squeezed mercilessly. She could feel the tension in Rose's arse, and knew her girl was as close to coming as she was. She tightened her grip on Rose, clenched her legs tight around her waist. All it would take was a few more seconds of—

Mrs. Lalonde came, wiping out the final word of her thought in a blast of mind-searing pleasure. Pressure. That was the word she was looking for. Pleasure, pressure. Pressure brought pleasure. It had. Something else, too. Oh yes, the dildo. The wonderful buzzy toy Rose had been so clever to use. It was an abstract thing now, though, Just another part of the whole-body climactic oblivion she felt. There was something else too, something liquid, hot and wet, splashing against her pussy. She wondered if Rose was enjoying herself as much as she was. She could hear screaming. Not all of it was hers. That was good, right?

So very, very good. Rose wailed, clinging to her mother as she came. Her orgasm was nowhere near as introspective or dreamy as her mom's. Waves of ecstasy buffeted her body, heightening her awareness of everything touching her. The sweaty warmth of her mother’s boobs, the flush in her own breasts and face, the almost painfully strong vibrations of the dildo against her super-sensitive cleft and clitoris. Her vagina clenched down hard, squeezing out a slick spray of her juices. Her pleasure rippled away bit by bit, each contraction in her pussy weaker than the last. Spent, she collapsed onto her mother's body.

Groaning as she came down from her pleasure-trip, Mrs. Lalonde fell back onto the bed. The dildo still hummed tirelessly. It was becoming uncomfortable. Rose reached down and pulled it out from between them, turning it off. She felt her pussy settle against her mother's. Now that her passion had faded, it felt less arousing and more gross, so she rolled off her mom and dropped the dildo. The toy was soaked; a thick sheen of juice covered it. The wetness transferred itself to the sheets, but the huge dark patch that had spread out beneath Rose and her mom made that a trivial point.

Mrs. Lalonde rolled onto her side and stroked Rose's cheek, smiling at her. “That was wonderful,” she said. “Thank you, darling. And what a good idea of yours to use that dildo.”

Rose yawned, exhausted by their exertions. “I had no idea you had one that small.”

“Mmm, it does generally take a couple of massagers taped together to get me off these days. I can't remember the last time I used that little thing.”

Rose though for a moment. Then she said, “Yes, about that.” The door to her mother's fearsome armamentarium of toys was still open. She glanced over at it and continued, “Are you still using those?”

“Not as a rule, no,” Mrs. Lalonde said. “I did say I was trying to uh, tighten myself up a bit,” she reminded Rose.”

“Any particular reason why?” Rose asked. “It can't just be because I advised you to.”

“Well, I was hoping you'd be inclined to invite some of your male friends over if you thought I was more capable of giving them a good time.”

“Mother!” Rose said, shocked. “I am not your pimp.”

“Oh, but you'd look so good as one, with a big fur coat and a purple hat.”

Rose tried not to laugh, which resulted in her snorting and shaking with suppressed giggles. She gave up and laughed loudly at her mom's bad joke. Mrs. Lalonde joined in and together they dissolved into fits of hilarity.

Once they were done, Mrs. Lalonde gazed fondly at her daughter and said, “That's the first time I've made you laugh since you were a toddler.”

Rose let out a few more giggles, then composed herself. “Yes, well, I must still be emotionally labile after our...coupling,” she said primly.

“I'm sure. Now, you were asking about my toys, weren't you?”

Rose blushed and wondered if it was worth the embarrassment of asking. “Could I try one?” she mumbled.

“Sorry dear?”

“Could I try one?”

Mrs. Lalonde grinned a delighted grin. “Of course, darling! Right now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“This is going to be sooo fun. Oh, but first...” She took one of her breasts in her hands. It was the one Rose hadn't sucked, heavy with milk. “Would you like something to drink first? You'll need your strength.”

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, but she shuffled over and bent her head to her mother's teat. Warm milk flowed into her mouth as she started to suckle. Mrs. Lalonde pulled closer to her daughter and cradled her head, stroked her hair. “Good girl,” she murmured. “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The depravity continues. More at geistygeist.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! More depravity at geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
